


i just wanna touch you but i'm so far away

by unsaved_misc



Series: carmatt adventures [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, masturbation??, oh yeah mr krabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: needy
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Series: carmatt adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i just wanna touch you but i'm so far away

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy!!! wrote this for fun :))

matt  
u there?  
sent at 12:32 am

yeah what’s up?  
sent at 12:34 am

nneed help  
come over pls  
m high n thinking about you  
sent at 12:34 am

i’m on my way now  
i’ll be there  
sent at 12:35 am

hurry  
sent at 12:35 am

carson didn’t know it, but matt was already high too when he got those texts. he was out with friends, driving around the city and stopping at a little record shop to peer through the vinyls. he was missing carson, thinking about getting to see him when he came home later that night, maybe smooth back his hair as he watched him sleep. however, carson seemed to have different plans. matt, at first, wondered if he was having a bad high, anxiety leaking into the pit of his stomach. but the more matt read it over, he noticed carson was actually just...horny. to matt, the idea of going back home just to have sex with carson sounded a lot more appealing, so he said his goodbyes and began the drive home. soft, slowed down lofi played in the background, the streetlights glowing orange and red, and matt could feel the anticipation in his veins. he needed to see carson, craved him. carson was like a drug, he was almost like being high itself. he could see carson in the back of his mind, waiting for him, wearing his clothes and dazed on the couch, and matt just wanted to be home already. he didn’t speed, but he could feel his hands trembling in anticipation.

when he finally pulls up in the driveway, lights in the house dimmed, he was practically hopping out of his car before it had even stopped. the outside world was quiet, calm, but matt was drowning it out. he stumbles over a crack in the asphalt, coming up to the front porch steps and opening the door, which happened to already be unlocked. the first thing he hears is music, bass pumping low and vibrating through the floor, coming directly from matt’s room. he makes his way across the hard wood floor, slipping off his sneakers and letting his bag drop on the way there, before he finally comes across his closed bedroom door. muffled noises came through the wood, and matt could feel heat spread across his cheeks and neck. clenching the knob, feeling the vibrations coursing through his hand, he finally opened the door. even though he was expecting it, it still took his breath away when he saw it. carson was centered in the middle of the bed, cloaked in one of matt’s oversized t-shirts, grinding against a pillow that he clenched tightly in both hands. his scruffy brown hair was messy and separate strands were matted to his forehead with sweat. his skin was blotched rouge pink, the blush creeping down his neck and even further down his chest, matt presumed. carson looked up lazily, dark brown eyes lidded, hips pushing forward at a slow pace. he’s whiny, and he looks like a mess, and matt can feel himself already getting hard.  
“matt...nngh-” his voice cuts off as he buries his head in the pillow, eyes squeezing shut. matt can only imagine how embarrassed he feels, and that just gets him off more. he walks over, running a hand through carson’s hair.  
“hey, baby.” he greets. “i didn’t think you’d get started without me.” carson keens into his touch, laying his head on it’s side and staring up at matt with lust in his eyes.  
“‘m sorry. everything just feels so good.” he admits, gasping as his hips stutter on the pillow. matt glances down at them, and he tsks.  
“stop for me, cars’.” he orders, and carson does so with a whine of protest. “i can make you feel good.” carson nods, lips parted, catching his breath.  
“how’s this feeling?”  
“really good.” carson admits, and matt pulls lightly, earning a choked off whimper from his boyfriend.

“sit back on the bed for me, cars’.” matt orders again, and carson is quick, slipping off the pillow with a hiss and crawling to the other pillows. matt slips off his jeans, changing from a sweater to a t-shirt, and finally gets on the bed. carson is staring up at him expectantly, yet his eyes are still lidded, head leaned back against the headboard.  
“come here.” matt mumbles, getting on top of his lap, grabbing a hold of his t-shirt and pulling him forward so their lips touched. carson let a moan escape the back of his throat, the feeling of lips against his own almost otherworldly. they were desperately clinging to each other, sloppy and hot and urgent, teeth clicking and loud whines coming from carson. matt takes carson’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting and sucking, and carson writhes in his grip like he can’t contain how much pleasure he’s feeling.  
“mnmph-”  
“what was that?”  
“can you cum just from kissing?” carson asked him, serious, his cheeks flushing a deeper red. matt snorted, and carson grinned back at him.  
“i have no idea. at least hold on for me,” matt replied, leaning in to suck a hickey into carson’s neck. carson’s breath hitched as he chuckled.  
“i’ll tr-try.” he mumbled, squirming in matt’s presence. it’s too much, but it’s not enough. just a simple bite, teeth against his neck, lips sucking a bruise into his skin, it makes carson feel like he’s falling apart at the seams, but all he wants is for matt to be closer, to latch onto him and make him his bitch for the night. carson claws at matt’s back, whimpering, and it seems like he could orgasm at any fucking second by now.  
“jesus christ, cars’.” matt mumbles, leaning back to look at carson’s neck from a distance. the bruises are scattered maroons, purples, deep reds, almost like carson’s paints, and matt sticks his thumb against one to see what happens. carson cranes his neck, hissing, and matt feels himself grinning.

“i didn’t know hickeys would do that to you.” matt comments. carson stretches, feeling warm and fluid.  
“neither did i. benefits of sex while you’re high, i guess.” he shrugged, touching at the bruises matt had left behind.   
“does it feel, like, really good?” matt asks, leaning over to open the bedside table’s drawer. carson nods, pressing his fingers against the bruises, against his skin, and relishing in the sensation.   
“mm hm. you feel good enough on your own, but when someone’s touching you...that’s so different.” carson looks over lovingly at matt as he searches through his things, languid music flowing through the room. he loves him so much.  
“really? maybe we’ll have to switch some time.” the words are heavier than they mean to be, and matt and carson look at each other, a flush on both of their cheeks. this is a talk for a different time. matt brushes off what he just said and instead turns his attention to the bottle of lube in his hands, popping it open and squirting some onto his fingers. carson watches, eyes wider than before.  
“matt, i...i don’t think i’ll last that long.” carson admits, and matt just shakes his head,  
“that’s okay, cars’. you feeling good is the priority here.” he waits a minute longer, letting the lube heat, before he’s finally ready. he gives carson a look, and carson slowly spreads his legs, staring at matt as he does so. it’s some attempt to look seductive, and it ends up working.

“you ready, cars’?” matt asks, and carson nods hurriedly, eager to begin. matt puts a finger up to his hole, waiting before he pushes in and savors the sounds of pleasure that come spilling out of carson’s mouth. just one finger, knuckle deep, and carson is panting for more, shirt riding up his stomach and exposing his reddened skin.   
“m-more, matt-”  
“okay, okay. don’t rush me.”  
“shut the f-fuck, aghh,” carson trails off when matt’s finger goes further, curling and nudging at carson’s prostate. he’s squirming and whimpering and making all kinds of lewd noises at this point, thighs trying to close together with matt’s steady hand keeping them pried open. he adds another long finger, and carson’s legs are practically vibrating.  
“m-matt, ‘m gonna cum soon, i-” but matt shushes him, curling his fingers and watching carson’s back arch against the pillows, the boy starting to finally crumble. matt likes being that special person that could make carson fall apart. he likes knowing he’s the only one who got to do this, to tease and play with carson until he was breaking apart, hearing his own name in carson’s mouth. a boy who, usually quiet, calls out matt’s name like a prayer. just thinking about it, he feels his cock twitch, and he shoves a third finger inside carson. that was it.  
“matt, oh my god, oh m-my f-fuck, fuck, matt h-” carson cut off, hips twitching hopelessly into the air as he orgasmed. matt watches his body tremble, cumming onto his own stomach, head leaned back into the pillows with his mouth open in a silent scream. and he felt proud. it took carson a second, twitching and letting out breathy moans now and then, and matt slides his fingers out gently.  
“a-ahh,” carson hisses, flinching, and matt mumbles an apology. his hand travels back to carson’s hair again, carding through the locks.

“s-so good, matt. felt fucking amazing.” carson breathed, finally opening his eyes and staring at matt lazily. they kiss again, sweet and charming, some syrupy slow song playing in the background. it felt nice to just do this, to just have carson’s lips on his own, to feel like he was on cloud 9 even though he was grounded on the bed. he felt himself getting lost in it before he was pulled back, carson looking at him with sleepy urgency.  
“y-you’re hard, matt, i didn’t even-”  
“no, it’s fine. you’re half asleep, cars’. i can go take care of it myself.”  
but carson was sitting up, pulling matt further onto the bed, and matt let himself sit back. carson did say that cumming when you were high felt like nothing he’d ever experienced. carson was shimmying off matt’s boxers quickly, watching the boy’s cock stand erect.  
“did i make you that hard, matt?” carson asks, sitting closer to his boyfriend with his legs crossed. matt nods, cocking his head in a way that made carson want to melt into a puddle. he reaches out, wrapping his hand around matt’s dick, staring up with innocent brown eyes. carson was good at pulling that off. matt shivers at the feeling, carson gathering precum to spread up and down matt’s shaft. he almost moaned, holding back, and carson notices.

“just let go, matt.” it’s not an order, but it feels like one, and matt listens. whenever the pleasure feels too good, he lets out a breath, then a whimper, then a moan. he’s never let himself get like this in front of carson, and he assumes the weed has something to do with it. carson doesn’t seem to mind though, smirking whenever matt is loud and continuing to move his hand up and down matt’s shaft. matt thought he’d last longer, but he could feel himself start slipping, hips jolting up into carson’s fist.   
“carson, i-i-i’m gonna-”  
“it’s okay, matt, let go.”  
and matt takes it like an order this time, hips jerking into the air as cum spurts onto carson’s hand, orgasmic moans escaping his throat. everything feels white hot and engulfing, pleasure rolling from his dick to his stomach to the rest of his body in waves. it lasts longer too, spasms shaking his thighs and his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of it all. and, by the end of the feeling, he was extremely drowsy. he attempted to say something to get carson’s attention, but instead unintelligible gibberish came out. despite this, he still felt the bed dipping as carson crawled up to join him.  
“you look so zonked, matt.” carson commented, snuggling up close to matt, matt throwing a lazy arm around him. he hums, content with the feeling of carson in his arms as he catches his breath, and he feels soft lips on his cheek before he slips into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if u enjoyed!! btw i made a fake texting screenshot to include in the fic but it wouldn't attach >:0


End file.
